Will & Kayla One Shots (Cloud 9)
by loveshipper1
Summary: This is basically one shots for the pairing of Will & Kayla from Cloud 9. These are not going to be related to the movie, the ideas pretty much pop into my head and I give it a go ;) Hope you guys like them!
1. Dark Paradise

_ "Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_  
><em> No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<em>  
><em> Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise"<em>

- _Lana Del Rey 'Dark Paradise'_

_ (Kayla)_

I giggled at the sight of Will & Sam, shoving their chopsticks up their noses. Will's mom invited everyone over for takeout, and it was just what I needed. Things were getting a bit too much at home. Dad was out with his business partners as usual, and mom didn't bother to spend any time with me. She was more focused on herself to give me the time of day. There were times where my father was just beginning his career as a rookie, but now since he's aware of things now, money seemed to be the only thing that was important.

"Where's your parents?" Will suddenly asked, stuffing his mouth with another egg roll.

"Dad's at work as usual, and mom's just..." I paused, not knowing exactly what to say.

Dink & Sam exchanged looks, as Will already knew.

"Forget I asked, how about we watch a few films in my room?" Will suggested.

I nodded, as Dink & Sam shook their heads.

"It's Max's christening tonight, and mom told me I HAVE to be there on time." Sam said with an eye roll.

"And I have to attend my cousin, Aaron birthday party." Dink added.

Will turned towards me.

"So, I guess its just you & me, Morgan." He winked.

"I'm not complaining.." I stood up from my seat on the recliner, placing a peck on his lips.

I wrapped Will's orange duvet more closer around our bodies, as I laid my head on his chest. It was always nice to watch movies with him. Mainly because I just want to have it to cuddle with him, and he gets so into the movie.

"No, Jennifer, get back in bed!" He shrieked.

I chuckled.

"Will, its Jennifer Lopez, but her character name is Slim." I corrected.

"That's not really important right now. The sicko dad is about to get into the house!" Will exclaimed, making me laugh.

I guess it was nice to suggest _Enough.  
><em>

"I'll be in the bathroom, movie fanatic." I teased.

"Don't tease me, woman!" He replied.

I rolled my eyes and walked into his bathroom, and paused when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Every morning I try my hardest to avoid making contact with it, but now I was looking and there was no turning back. My hands instantly fell to my sides and started to pinch the skin. All I felt was complete fat. Mom was right...I was a worthless piece of trash.

"You're beautiful."

I jumped at the sound of Will's voice from the bathroom doorway, sighing at his statement.

"That's completely false." I laughed.

Will walked into the bathroom and stood behind me.

"No it's not, Kayla. Everything about you is beautiful, and i'm always going to think that."

His hands wrapped around my waist, making my heart flutter. We've been dating for a month and I still get butterflies when he hugs me.

"I just want you to know you're beautiful." He whispered in my ear, making me close my eyes.

I tried to do that as well, but could never get my head wrapped around the thought.

"It's not like I want to think badly of myself. It's just, things are tough at home." I mumbled.

"Like your mom?" He questioned.

I froze, slowly turning around to face him.

"How did you k-"

"I been around yours a lot, and your mom seems...controlling." Will stated.

My hands rest on top of his, that were still on my waist and I looked up at him, tears now in my eyes.

"She used to be so supportive and loving before, but now its like caring for me is a job, and I hate it, Will. Then, she calls me all types of names and..it just hurts, Will..it hurts." I cried, resting my head on his chest.

"Don't listen to any of that, Kayla." He said softly, lighting stroking a strand of my hair.

"It's hard not to." I said quietly.

It was silent for a bit, a peaceful silence. Until Will broke it.

"How about we try this..." He got out his phone and started typing, as I looked at him puzzled.

Once he stopped he looked towards me, and sure enough, my phone started ringing.

I took my phone out of my pocket and opened the message, having it read :

_1. I love your eyes_

My cheeks quickly started to turn the color scarlet, and I looked up at him.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Everyday i'm going to text you all the things I love about you. My goal is to get to 100..and i'm sure i'll achieve it." He smiled.

"Nothing's impossible." I grinned.

He chuckled and bent down to give me a long kiss, before pulling me back into his embrace.


	2. Try Again

**Scenario : Will & Kayla were friends before his retirement. This takes place after Will's incident and Kayla's visiting him.**

_"If at first you don't succeed_  
><em>Dust yourself off and try again<em>  
><em>You can dust it off and try again.."<em>

_Aaliyah - Try Again_

_(Kayla)_

I wrapped my green cardigan more tighter around my body, as I quickly made my way down the sidewalk. My plans were to to head over to Pia's to work on a project we had for school, but when I got the call from Ms. Cloud saying that Will ended up hurting his leg at his competition, I couldn't leave him hanging. I quickly approached the Cloud's front door and gave it a knock.

A few minutes later, Ms. Cloud answered the door. She was wearing an apron and had a bit of flour on her face.

"Hey, sweetie..Will's in his room." She told me.

"Alright." I smiled, walking inside the house and heading upstairs.

Once I got there, I saw that Will's door was slightly opened and the sound of grunting filled my ears. I quickly made my way in to see him trying to sit up.

"Will, you're suppose to be resting!" I fussed, rushing over to the side of his bed.

He sighed in frustration.

"I can't just lay here when half of the town has that wipeout on the internet." Will muttered, crossing his arms.

I knew that he probably has a lot on his mind. He tends to over-think things quite often, it only took me the first day I met him to realize that. I tossed my jacket to the corner of his room and laid on my side to face him.

"Will, you messed on one move, your life isn't over." I said softly, running a hand on his arm.

I felt his body become a little less tense and he looked down at me.

"I worked on that move for months, and you know that! I just wanted to prove that I have creativity, but it just blew up in my face." Will spoke, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Remember when I used to have crappy technique?" I said.

"Yeah, but now you don't, so it doesn't matter." He replied.

"I sure don't because you know why?"

"Because you tried and you approved."

"Yes, but that wasn't my main focus point. You were there with me everyday and pushed me until I got it right. I kept doubting myself, but you kept telling me that I can put in the effort...and that's all I wanted."

"That's because I have a lot of faith in you. I knew you can do it, you just had to know too."

He kissed my forehead, as I held his hand.

"And I have a lot of faith in you too. Don't let one move affect you so much. You didn't succeed, pick yourself up and try again."

Will smiled warmly.

"I think the pain is going away a little bit." He said.

"Oh thank god, I was really worried about your leg."

"No, the pain is definitely there. But I'm talking about the pain in my chest..its fading away."

His hands reached for mines and slowly placed it on his clothed chest, my eyes fluttering at the sound of his heart.

"Nothing's more good than reassurance."


	3. Mistletoe Will

_**Author's Note :**_** This isn't a song fic, I actually wanted to try a little scenario I had in my head. So, here we go.**

**_Scenario : It's Christmas Day and the Clou_****_ds a_****_re over at the Morgans. Kayla's all about the Christmas spirit, whereas Will wants his kiss ;) *I know it isn't Christmas time anymore, but let a girl dream!*_**

_(Kayla)_

There was nothing more nice than having the whole house in beautiful Christmas decorations, and the smell of mom's famous hot chocolate. And this year was even better now that we were spending it with the Clouds. It was almost like they were apart of the family, ever since Will and I have been dating for months now. I've been pretty busy with school and only got around the time to Face-Time or text him, so I haven't seen him in a few days. But even though I missed him, it's only been five minutes and I'm already sick of him.

My head peeked out into the living room, sighing in relief when I just saw Pia.

"Alright there?" She chuckled.

"No! Will is pretty much hiding around this house to kiss me, and I must NOT let him." I demanded, flopping beside her on the couch.

"You guys are dating, isn't that what you want to do?" Pia asked.

"Of course! I kissed him when he first got here, but he keeps asking for more..I can't deal with this man, help me!" I shrieked.

"Kayla, step away from the light." She said slowly, grabbing my face.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled, starting to calm down a bit.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" Pia smiled.

"Yeah, it actually d-"

"Oh Kayla.." A voice sung behind me, the mistletoe soon rocking in front of my face.

"AHHH!" I tried running, but Will grabbed me, placing me on his shoulder.

"Pia, you wouldn't mind if I steal my girlfriend for a bit, would you?" He questioned.

"Not at all." She replied.

"What! Pia, I thought you were on my side!" I argued, squirming around in Will's grip.

"Come on Kayla, he doesn't have cooties." She teased.

Ugh, I can't stand her.

"Any reason why you DON'T wanna kiss me?" Will laughed.

"I did kiss you! But now you're acting like this is the kissing department store." I replied, pointing at my lips.

My body was leaned against the wall of my room, as Will came more closer to me and now stood in front of me, one hand on the wall beside my head. I looked up at him and had to have some self-control to not pounce on him the best I can.

"See something you like?" He grinned.

I scoffed, shoving him away.

"Stop being so cocky, I was just...checking what time it was."

Will cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really?"

I nodded.

"Yep, I have you know time is very important." I quickly stated, twirling on the end of my fishtail braid.

"You know what else is important?" He interrogated.

"What?" I said, crossing my arms.

I didn't even get time to process what was happening. Next thing I knew, Will grabbed me and gently placed me back on the wall and leaned down to my ear and whispered,

"Your lips.."

He bent down and crashed his lips onto mines, as my hands went to his hair. Kissing can get quite boring when you do it a lot of times, but this kiss was so worth it. Will's hands soon came under my thighs, making me gasp. I was now in his arms, as he held me against the wall. Our lips were connected again. We gave each-other a few more pecks, before pulling away.

"Are you satisfied now?" I giggled.

"Very." He panted, leaning his forehead on mines.

"Merry Christmas, shorty." Will murmured.

"Merry Christmas, tall person."


	4. Had Me At Hello

Author's_ Note : I knew Luke Benward can sing, but I didn't know he could do as good as this. I've been a fan of his since Minutemen, and to see him improve so much like this is just great. And he also replied to me on Twitter and I had a mini freak-out. You guys can check, I'm the one that asked him what do you call a male ladybug? lol. Anyways, since I liked his version of Had Me At Hello, I decided to use that song for this one-shot. _

_**Scenario : It's New Years Eve, and Will & Kayla are in Will's tree-house (inspired by Troy & Gabriella & also the movie, 'Stuck In Love)**_

__"I can feel you comin' from a mile away_  
><em>My pulse starts racing from the words that you say<em>  
><em>And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue<em>  
><em>That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on.."<em>_

__Had Me At Hello - Luke Benward (solo version)__

__(Kayla)  
><em>_

I smiled as the sight of fireworks filled the sky, it felt like everything in the world was perfect. Back at my place, there are people everywhere, since dad suggested that our New Years Eve party had to be the biggest thing in Summit Valley. It was always nice to have a lot of fun before the clock strike midnight, but I had another idea of how to spend my night.

"Hot chocolate?"

My head jerked up to see Will holding up a mug.

"Sure." I smiled, taking it from his hands.

I suggested that we just go out for frozen yogurt, but Will wanted to spend our night differently. That had to do with hot beverages & his tree house. Will took a seat beside me, as our feet hung down the end of the tree-house.

"How long have you had this tree-house?" I suddenly asked.

"Since I was seven, but I came up here more when I was fourteen." He replied.

"What did you do? Sneak girls up here?" I teased.

"Yeah, plenty. Got pretty steamy." He winked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

I cocked an eyebrow at that response.

"Excuse me?" I said, crossing my arms.

Will laughed at me, as I continue to glare at him.

"I'm kidding, Kayla. You're actually the first girl I brought up here." Will said truthfully.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. I was up here the most when I was 14 because that was during the time that my parents got divorced."

My eyes watched him, seeing that his eyes showed a small amount of hurt. For as long as we've been dating, we haven't really shared that much personal stuff. It saddens me that he had to go through that. My parents are together, but there were also times where I felt as if they were going to give up on each-other. It makes you feel like you're the problem, and that's probably what he was feeling.

"Why did it happen?" I asked.

"They um...Dad was cheating, and mom found out." He mumbled.

It took me a few seconds to process that in my head.

"Like I said, I used to come out here all the time. One time I really wanted to read some comic books my mom brought me, and at the time it was Thanksgiving. Mom was serving dinner to a few relatives, and Dad went outside for a walk. Being young I actually believed him, but I remember when I saw him walking with someone. I thought it was mom, since they were laughing and smiling. But it wasn't.."

Will took a deep breath, before continuing.

"And I would never forget what he said, and that made me hate him. She asked him, "What if your wife comes out?" And I waited for him to say that he was done with her, but he just said...I don't care."

Will laughed bitterly, as I placed a hand on his knee.

"You guys didn't need him anyways. Your mom is a great woman, and she raised up a great son." I said.

Will smiled warmly at me, and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm so happy I met you." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back.

He placed a kiss on my forehead, as I started to get comfortable in his embrace.

"It's time for the countdown.." Will stated.

I raised my head up and grinned.

"Forget the countdown.."

I pushed him back and straddle his waist, crashing my lips upon his.

In a few seconds, we could hear people from next door screaming.

I pulled away with a smile.

"Happy New Year, Will."

"Happy New Year, beautiful."

**BY THE WAY, CHECK OUT THE HAD ME AT HELLO VIDEO I MADE ON TUMBLR OR YOUTUBE!**

**Tumblr : handsomeleeyum**


	5. A New Addition

**Scenario : Will & Kayla introduce a new addition to the Cloud family**

***A FEW YEARS LATER***

(Kayla)

"She's beautiful.." Will stated, smiling down at our daughter.

My heart warmed at the sight. The whole labor was more calming than I expected, and we couldn't be even more relief that there were no difficulties. She weighed 6 pounds and eight ounces, completely healthy. Once they had her cleaned up, we could easily see her features. She had the green eyes just like Will & I, but when I look at her all I see is Will.

"I can't believe she's here. Our baby." I smiled.

Will smiled as well, walking over to the bed to kiss my forehead.

"I'm going to go get everyone else." He said.

"Alright, sweetie."

Will carefully handed me our daughter, before leaving out of the room. My hands fell to her head, lightly stroking her small amount of dark brown hair. A few seconds later I heard the door open again, this time a few of our friends and family came in.

"Oh my god, she's perfect." Mom beamed, running to my side.

"I know." I giggled.

I let mom hold her, since she was so eager to do it in the first place. I know by the time we get home she's going to be all over her.

"I'll be sure to calm your mom down a bit." Dad laughed.

"I don't think that's ever going to change." I chuckled.

"Did you guys pick a name yet?" Will's mother asked.

I looked up at Will, as he took a spot beside me on the bed, pulling me into his arms.

"We haven't decided on one yet." He answered.

"How about Sammie?" Sam suggested.

"They are not going to name their baby after you, Sam." Dink said.

"It's better than Dinka." Sam argued.

Soon enough they were quarreling, everyone laughing at the scene.

"Enough, guys! I'm sure Kayla & Will will come up with something." Mom stated.

"By the way, the nursey should be done tomorrow." Dad mentioned.

"That's perfect! They aren't letting me go home until two days, but it's nice to know everything is going to be settled." I said in relief, resting my head on Will's chest.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

"What are we going to name her?" Will asked me.

"I'm not sure yet, what do you have in mind?" I queried.

Will went to answer, but quickly closed his mouth.

"Were you going to say something?"

"Uh..no, I wasn't." He lied.

"Don't be like that, Will. Tell me what you were thinking." I encouraged him.

"I was thinking, maybe...Aaron?"

My lips formed a smile at his words, instantly bringing me back to the memory of me telling him that when I was four months pregnant. I've always wanted to have a little boy and thought the names Aaron and Mason were the perfect names.

"To honest Will, I really like that. I mean she's a girl, but the name is..cute for her as well."

"We could change the Aaron into a different spelling." I added.

"So, is that what we are naming her?"

I didn't get time to answer, since our nurse, Carol came in.

"Hello, happy couple! Kayla, Dr. Maxwell wanted me to tell you that you would most definitely be discharged in two days. We also wanted to know if you guys have chosen a name for your little girl?"

Will & I looked down at our daughter, before giving each-other a nod in agreement.

"Her name is Erin Michelle Cloud." Will said with finality.

"Cute name." Carol said, before leaving the room with our paper work

"That's perfect, Will. Now i'm exhausted.." I yawned.

"It's understandable, you just pushed a baby out of you. I'll let you rest, come here Erin."

Will took her from my arms and took a seat in the chair beside my bed.

"I love you, Will. So much." I said.

"I love you too, Kayla."


End file.
